


Одна маленькая деталь

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fantastic, First Time, Kink, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Psychology, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Сколько себя помню, то постоянно был с братом рядом. Долгое время мы были словно не разлей вода. Но за последние два года всё изменилось. Словно между нами возведена стена: он где-то там постоянно тусуется с друзьями, а я будто старая ненужная игрушка, забытая на чердаке. Впрочем, это недалеко от правды





	1. Chapter 1

Молчать было невыносимо. Не тогда, когда между ног битый час возятся, пыхтят и что-то пропихивают. Чёрт, неужели он полез ещё глубже?

— Ааах!

— Ну-ну, не дёргайся.

Опять этот самопровозглашённый гуру технологий задел что-то внутри и вызвал дрожь во всём теле. Хорошо хоть крепления жёстко удерживали на месте, а не то бы я уже слетел с операционной кушетки. И вот снова он тычет в ту же самую точку… Нет, он же не специально? И с чего я поверил ему, этому самодовольному типу, что он действительно сможет мне помочь?

Он поймал меня, когда я шарился на принадлежащей «Киберлайф» свалке в поисках разных техноприблуд. Мне казалось, что самым сложным окажется взлом системы охраны, и я не думал, что наткнусь на кого-то. На кого-то живого. Кто бы мог подумать, что компания, производящая андроидов, будет держать в работниках человека? «Люди всё усложняют», — любил повторять мой отец, увольняя очередного нерадивого сотрудника, всё прегрешение которого было лишь в том, что он не мог вкалывать в круглосуточном режиме.

Между ног показалась ухмыляющаяся рожа моего мучителя. Сейчас снова будет высмеивать повышенную восприимчивость своего ёрзающего пациента. Ан нет, тоже молчит. Лишь поправил сбившуюся у меня на груди рубашку и испытывающе уставился в ответ — что только творится в его покрытой сединами голове? И не знаешь, что хуже: колкие замечания или этот въедливый взгляд в самое нутро. Закрою глаза — пусть так всё чувствуется в стократ сильнее, но хоть не будет ощущения, что в мыслях кто-то копается.

Мой новый знакомый не был охранником, как я подумал вначале, внезапно увидев его длинный одинокий силуэт среди безжизненных пластиковых останков. В действительности, как он мне объяснил, пока мы брели среди белеющих то тут, то там «трупов» андроидов, управление свалкой техноотходов было их с братом семейным бизнесом. Ну а после смерти родственника всё дело стало принадлежать ему одному. Он обеспечивал безопасную и быструю утилизацию, за это «Киберлайф» не вмешивалась в его дела. Нужно признаться, первоначально я здорово опешил, когда услышал позади в темноте оценивающий возглас с присвистом: «Топаз, милая, у нас гости», — и чуть позорно не сбежал, увидев, что это обращение относилось к громадной белой медведице. И как только такая махина смогла подобраться ко мне незаметно? «Здесь я царь и бог, — смеясь, твердил он мне, ведя за собой по ему одному понятным тропам и узким проходам между гор уже никому не нужной рухляди, пока его любимица, андроид-медведь модели URS12, угрожающе рычала мне в спину на каждую заминку. — А это мой личный рай для утерянных вещей. Звучит поэтично, но, сам видишь, это просто свалка. Ты, как я вижу, тоже потерялся?» — «Скорее, хочу найти». — «Оу, уже интереснее».

Внутренний шум прервал мысли. Яркий свет ламп пробился сквозь сомкнутые веки. Попытка сосредоточиться на событиях прошедших дней потерпела крах. И даже представить было что-то сложно. Казалось, что даже на внутренней стороне века маячит лицо истязающего меня человека. А ведь он сразу, как меня увидел, понял, что мне нужно. Понял, кто я. Да, впрочем, я и недолго прятал перед ним свою натуру. Это другие, раскрыв меня, назовут монстром, чудовищем Франкенштейна или бездушной машиной. Для него же моё тело, лицо, разум, суть — всё это было уникально и необычно. Вот только я знал, что неполноценен. Я лишь эрзац настоящего человека. Игрушка для пресыщенного разума. Подделка.

«Подделка!» — «Нет, милый. Он твой брат. Он же рос вместе с тобой» — «Перестань, не морочь парню голову. Он уже слишком взрослый для этих сказок». Голоса родителей и брата звучат так ясно, словно это было вчера. Тот скандал пару лет назад был, пожалуй, началом моего «изменения». Не знаю, было бы что-нибудь иначе, если бы мне с самого начала объяснили мою роль во всей этой истории. Быть может, я бы не валялся сейчас со спущенными штанами перед самым сомнительным типом в городе со смутной надеждой измениться. Стать хоть на чуточку более похожим на других людей.

Бдэм-с! Зазвенели на рядом стоящем столике отброшенные инструменты. Они были порядком заляпаны выделениями, что даже смотреть на них было неприятно. Но я всё равно смотрел. Лишь бы не натыкаться вновь на пронизывающий взгляд. В холодном ангаре, где мы находились, просто больше не за что было зацепиться глазом. Голые стены из бетонных панелей, какие-то ящики и коробки без опознавательных знаков, металлические шкафы и операционные столы — вот и вся обстановка.

— Выпей это, мой дорогой, — ткнули мне в рот трубочку, — тебе нужно «подкрепиться». Осталось совсем немного.

Опять он смотрит на меня, ухмыляясь. Ловлю губами трубку с питающей жидкостью — его пальцы так близко, что я их чуть ли не целую. Но мне внезапно становится так хорошо, что я готов это сделать. Я почти люблю его в этот краткий момент передышки. Откровенно любуюсь человеком напротив. Его смуглая кожа кажется такой тёплой. Сколько ему лет? Моё тело соответствует 18 годам, а значит, по закону штата уже «можно». Совсем всё можно.

Так мало нужно, чтобы из мучителя в моих глазах перейти в ранг благодетеля: лишь дать напиться «крови» досыта. Я жалок. Прошло всего несколько недель с начала нашего знакомства, а он уже стал поверенным во всех моих тайнах и знает о моей семье и моём «рождении» больше, чем кто-либо другой. Так уж вышло, что я сам об этом ему рассказал.

Наша семья — из первой волны переселенцев в Детройт, привлечённых его только-только зарождающимися возможностями в области технологий. Дома на стене под стеклом можно увидеть сохранённые с давних времён билеты на самолёт, ради покупки которых отец в своё время влез в долги. Дата до сих пор видна: 28 мая 2018 года. Ровно три дня с момента официальной регистрации «Киберлайф» и один — с одобрения отцовского резюме. Ни меня, ни брата тогда даже в планах не было. Отец говорил, что сразу понял истинный размах будущего предприятия, когда увидел в сети приветственный ролик тогда ещё совсем юного основателя компании Элайджи Камски. Поэтому и бросил всё, чтобы переехать. И хотя поначалу подчиняться молодому парню, который был младше его почти на четверть века, ему было непривычно, после первого успеха их тогда ещё маленькой компании последние сомнения у отца исчезли.

Сейчас он работает в экспериментальном подразделении «Киберлайф», которое занимается вопросами полной автономности выпускаемой компанией продукции и возможности её самостоятельной работы. Направление его исследований постоянно критикуется и руководством, и государственными структурами, которые хотя и заинтересованы в создании машин, способных принять решение в критической ситуации, но при этом первоочередной задачей видят подчинение человеку. Ещё отец один из акционеров. Скорее всего, в моей истории сыграло роль то, что он и его восемь сторонников — отец умеет оказывать влияние на нужных людей — вместе владеют почти половиной всех акций компании. Иначе ни один из его экспериментов не получил бы согласования.

Мать занимается разработками в коммуникативном отделе «Киберлайф» и отвечает за повышение вариативности возможных ответных реакций у андроидов. Теперь мне кажется, моя болтливость — это её заслуга. А ещё я понимаю, что она всегда уделяла много времени моему обучению, хотя в этом не было необходимости: информативно я был гораздо более развитым, чем любой другой из нашей семьи. Возможно, она старалась компенсировать то, что я не посещал обычную школу и не мог общаться с другими детьми. Я вообще редко покидал границы нашего поместья в пригороде Детройта. Ну, разве что только с братом…

Если бы не брат, то меня можно было бы назвать затворником. Если бы не брат, я бы до сих пор жил в своё удовольствие, пребывая в счастливом неведении. Если бы… Мой брат, наверное, лучший человек из всех живущих. Он добр, прямодушен и честен. Он никого и никогда не боится, и на него можно всегда положиться. Каждый мечтает стать его другом, ведь находиться подле него, словно быть согретым солнцем. Сколько себя помню, то постоянно был с ним рядом. Долгое время мы были словно не разлей вода. Но за последние два года всё изменилось. Словно между нами возведена стена: он где-то там постоянно тусуется с друзьями, а я будто старая ненужная игрушка, забытая на чердаке. Впрочем, это недалеко от правды. А ещё он собирается в этом году уехать из дома: его приняли в Колбриджский университет. Даже собеседование уже прошло успешно. Я боюсь, что он больше не захочет возвращаться домой. Возвращаться ко мне.

Что же до меня, то со мной и так всё ясно. Я — андроид.

Компания хотела запустить на рынок совершенно новый продукт: не пригодную в быту вещь, а уникальное существо, способное на привязанность и любовь и копирующее поведение настоящего ребёнка. Для чего в 2031 году в абсолютной секретности была выпущена пробная партия человекоподобных синтетических машин разных возрастов от малышей до подростков, разной внешности и пола. Для того, чтобы проверить коммуникативные возможности образцов и подобрать из множества вариантов наиболее подходящую для потенциального потребителя модель, искусственных детей отправили в семьи доверенных сотрудников «Киберлайф». Одним из созданных прототипов и был я.

Меня создали одиннадцатилетним подростком, тинейджером. У отца в момент моего «рождения» возникла идея скрыть от меня настоящее происхождение. Давала знать специализация в «Киберлайф»: его не оставляла идея о полной автономности андроидов. Он сам проработал мою биографию и наполнил её никогда не существовавшими в реальности фактами. Вот так я стал мальчиком-сиротой, которого усыновили любящие родители.

Увы, или, быть может, к счастью, но я для «штамповки» на продажу не подошёл. Через год эксперимент отца был признан требующим сложной подготовки и дополнительных ресурсов для поддержания иллюзии настоящего растущего ребёнка. Ничего из этого обычному покупателю, конечно, не могло быть доступно.

Всё это я узнал два года назад на наше с братом «шестнадцатилетие». Тогда же стало известно, что на самом деле с момента моего «рождения», а, точнее, выпуска прошло всего 5 лет. И что моё прошлое: погибшие родители, дом, где я родился и жил, интернат, из которого меня забрали, — всё это выдумано, просчитано и загружено в мою память. Вернее, в центральный процессор — мне стоит приучиться называть вещи своими именами.

Раскрыл замысел отца, конечно, мой прямодушный и не терпящий лжи брат. Мы не рассказали родителям, как на самом деле произошло так, что стало ясно о моей нечеловеческой натуре. Как никогда не говорили и о тайных ночных побегах в город, которые становились всё чаще по мере нашего взросления. Брат любил нарушать правила, вот и тянул меня с собой, хотя мне запрещалось покидать границы поместья. Родители объясняли это моим слабым здоровьем, из-за чего я сам себе казался кем-то вроде колченогой собачки. Я даже питался по-особенному: мне давали питательные коктейли в плотных непрозрачных пакетах. Запрет на обычную пищу также объяснялся «болезнью». Справедливости ради, иногда мы с братом объедались всякой дрянью на ближайшей заправке, до которой добирались по ночам на велосипеде — он рулил, а я, вцепившись в его плечи, сидел позади. Наверное, тяга к экспериментам нам передалась от отца. После съеденной гадости, вроде чипсов, орешков, тянучек и леденцов — ассортимент ночных магазинов не бывает разнообразен, — меня всегда ужасно рвало. Брат жалел меня, но всё равно не считал таким уж больным. Вот и ставил своей первоочередной задачей за краткие ночные часы обучить меня всему плохому. Тому, чего я был лишён, безвылазно находясь дома.

Не знаю, на что рассчитывали родители, устанавливая такое количество запретов и зная, что их родной сын не выносит подобного. «Они не смеют удерживать тебя взаперти, словно ты какой-то чумной! — яростно шептал он, забираясь ко мне под одеяло ночами и подсвечивая лицо фонариком. — Сегодня мы отправимся к озеру или даже ещё дальше. Ты со мной?» — «С тобой».

Ну, и что ещё я мог на это ответить? Я всегда шёл у него на поводу. Даже когда, став немного старше, мы принялись изучать тела друг друга. Конечно, это происходило с его подачи, но и я не находил для себя причин сопротивляться. Мне нравились его светлые, играющие на солнце золотом волосы. Его открытая улыбка и смеющиеся голубые глаза. Наши родители были такими серьёзными и преисполненными долга и бесконечной ответственности перед компанией, семьёй и друг другом, что, казалось, вся беззаботность и весёлость досталась одному моему брату. Но наши с ним «исследования» были лишь детской несерьёзной игрой. Я физически не испытывал какой-либо потребности в близости, да и брат не заходил дальше поцелуев и прикосновений, которые вызывали во мне лишь чувство глубокой привязанности.

Впрочем, я больше и не был близко знаком ни с кем. Кроме брата, видел разве что его школьных друзей, которые тоже иногда присоединялись к нашим ночным походам. Ну, и изредка натыкался на прибирающихся в доме горничных. Всегда молчаливых и незаметных. Интересно, а они догадывались о том, кто я? Хотя вряд ли. Даже мой брат, самый близкий мне человек, не замечал ничего необычного во мне.

Как же все мы были наивны.

Про меня действительно нельзя было сказать, что внешне я как-то отличаюсь от других или во мне что-то не так. Тела андроидов-детей старались выполнять особенно подробно, был даже предусмотрен съёмный светодиод — естественно, находиться без него можно было только дома. Тщательнее прорабатывали, разве что, только модели секс-партнёров. Вот только в наших «исследовательских» играх с братом я был скорее наблюдателем, чем активным участником. Добиться от меня какой-либо реакцию было невозможно: я всегда оставался благожелательно прохладен. Ну, или если проще, то я попросту «вымораживал» брата любопытством к его физиологическим проявлениям, сам при этом не проявляя никаких признаков возбуждения.

Наверное, будь мы постарше и опытнее, то давно бы уже догадались, что что-то не так. Но для нас всё происходящее оставалось в границах нормы. Брат считал, что я просто ещё очень маленький. Мне же казалось, что это опять какие-то проявления моей «болезни».


	2. Chapter 2

***

Сильный хлопок по оголённой заднице приводит меня в сознание. Оказывается, я чуть было не отключился, погрузившись в воспоминания и вновь потеряв во время операции большое количество тириумной жидкости. Мне запрокидывают голову, и я глотаю, глотаю, глотаю… До тех пор, пока окружающее пространство перед глазами не перестаёт двоиться и расплываться.

— Первая часть завершена. — Слова звучат благословением. — Активируй кожу. Хочу посмотреть, нужна ли дополнительная колеровка.

Запускаю процесс текстуризации — я научился этому приёму не так давно — и с интересом смотрю, как белый углепластик скрывается под гладкой «человеческой» кожей. Я ведь жил как человек, и обычные программные протоколы были мне незнакомы. Хотя первое — я осознал это совсем недавно — настоящее, а не подгруженное воспоминание было связано именно с применением синтокожи. Его, видимо, забыли стереть, и оно иногда всплывало в мыслях, но я наивно не понимал тогда всего смысла появляющихся в голове картинок. Это казалось лишь дурным сном.

Мне вспоминалось залитое ярким слепящим светом помещение, где слышались незнакомые голоса. Кто-то говорил мне двигаться, затем либо петь, либо смеяться. Я видел, что мои руки бесцветны и покрыты тонкими швами соединений, и совсем ничего не чувствовал. А потом кто-то касался моего лица — и мир наполнялся красками… Я очень ценю его. Воспоминание, а не отца. Хотя отца, наверное, тоже, ведь не имей он своей власти в «Киберлайф», я бы не смог обманываться так долго. Он казался мне в тех видениях подобным богу: его испещрённое глубокими морщинами лицо внушало доверие, взгляд светло-голубых холодных глаз — робость. Перед ним я был букашкой, которую он мог препарировать и уничтожить, несмышлёнышем, попавшим в незнакомый и непонятный мир.

— Где ты витаешь? Давай, переворачивайся. — Крепления на ногах и руках уже сняты, поэтому под внимательным взглядом послушно делаю, что от меня требуется, и вновь погружаюсь в воспоминания.

Сейчас мне уже известно, что тогда отец просто помог мне активировать синтокожу. Я до сих пор помню его тёплую ладонь на своей щеке. Позже он рассказал, что долго не мог выбрать внешность для будущего ребёнка. Был вариант сделать аналог его реального сына, моего будущего брата. Раз уж мы относились с одной возрастной категории, то похожие внешние черты могли сыграть на руку иллюзии родства. Но мама выступила против подобного. Мне кажется, что она уже тогда боялась, что слишком привяжется ко мне. В итоге была создана абсолютно во всём противоположная внешне от брата модель. Тёмные волосы, светлые глаза и кожа, тонкие черты лица — отец был доволен результатом. А мама просто приняла как данность. Насколько помню, дома перед нами она вообще никогда не перечила мужу, моему отцу. Даже тогда, два года назад, когда брат и отец орали, брызжа слюной и угрожая друг другу, она не вмешивалась. Так и вижу, как мы сидим с ней за столом друг напротив друга, пока вокруг твориться хаос. Потом был долгий разговор отца со мной, после которого мы собрались с ним в его офис. И тогда я впервые узнал, что она тоже может злиться. Помню, мама выбежала за нами, и, пока я сидел в машине, прижавшись носом к стеклу, они с отцом ругались, стоя перед парадным входом. Мне кажется, она боялась, что отец оставит меня там. Ну, в исследовательском центре «Киберлайф». Позже, когда мы вернулись, она зашла ко мне в комнату и долго держала мою руку в своей.

Не знаю, зачем я это вспомнил.

Милая мама, видела бы ты меня сейчас. Стою на четвереньках, снова деактивировав на теле кожу — белая пластиковая кукла — и уткнувшись носом в сложенные перед собой руки. И покорно жду, когда мой мучитель примется за вторую часть работы. Благо, с восстановленным балансом тириума в организме мне уже гораздо легче переносить неприятные процедуры. Щиколотки жёстко пристёгнуты, под коленями и животом крест-накрест протянута широкая эластичная лента — она не даёт мне ускользнуть и сдвинуться вперёд. Снова вдоль хребта ощущается сильная дрожь. Пытаюсь удержать себя ровно. Было бы проще, понизь я восприимчивость до минимума или вовсе отключи её. Но мне всё ещё страшно быть машиной. Лишиться чувств — будто ослепнуть. Я совсем к этому не привык. Интересно, что было бы со мной, если бы не интерес к моему развитию отца? Как бы относился ко мне брат, изначально зная, кто я?

После полутора лет тестирования андроидов в семьях компанией был выбран потенциально выгодный вариант: нежная смышлёная девочка девяти лет. Исследования показали, что это был самый оптимальный выбор для старта продаж. И уже в начале 2033 года на рынке появился первый андроид-ребёнок. «Модель YK500 — лучшее, что вы можете получить за 7500 долларов. Успейте воспользоваться нашим спецпредложением и оформить предзаказ». В кои-то веки рекламные лозунги не врали, первые же отзывы от потребителей были полны восторгов. Компания подсчитывала прибыль.

Отцу же не хотелось так просто сворачивать эксперимент с доставшимся ему прототипом. Вместо этого он выкупил андроида, то есть меня, у компании и добился, чтобы было создано несколько дополнительных сменных тел. С небольшими изменениями во внешности, аналогичными переходу подростка в тело молодого человека. Удивительно, но Камски — тогда он ещё не отошёл от дел — поддержал отца. Следующие оболочки для меня были созданы с его прямым участием. И когда брата отправляли в летний лагерь при спортивной школе, меня клали в «больницу» на обследование и, казалось, бесконечные тестирования. Ведь я был очень «болезненным» ребёнком, из-за чего мне требовалось домашнее обучение и постоянное наблюдение у врача. Выписывали меня как раз к приезду брата. Внешне я был уже взрослее, чем обычно. Внутренне — полным крайне смутных воспоминаний о проведённом лечении. Таким образом, сохранялось впечатление у меня и окружающих, что я всё-таки расту.

После того скандала для окружающих мы оставались дружной любящей семьёй, но за закрытыми дверями иллюзия разрушалась — в нашем доме уже не требовалось сохранять тайну о моей сущности. Поэтому в конце этого лета при последней смене отец не стал ничего скрывать от меня: он рассказал все подробности.

Во время операции, пока мои системы переходили в состояние, аналогичное человеческому сну — личное программное обеспечение отца, разработанное специально для моего случая — чип, выполняющий необходимые операции, и накопители памяти переносились в новое, более взрослое тело. Отец также в него дополнительно перекачивал всю «кровь» или, правильнее будет сказать, тириум — питающую моё тело и его части голубую жидкость. Этим же веществом, только очень разбавленным, оказывается, меня и кормили все эти годы. Отец считал, что раз в ней находится некая доля информации о моей модели, то её тоже следует сохранять. Увидь он, как я хлебаю сейчас слитую из погибших андроидов «кровь», его бы удар хватил. Это мой новый знакомый приучил меня к подобному «напитку».

Мой новый знакомый… «Друг»? Приятель, помощник, наставник — не знаю, как правильно назвать моё неоднозначное отношение к нему. Он так много знает об андроидах, их особенностях, функциях и различиях, что даже странно. Хотя, о чём это я? Кому, как не ему в этом разбираться? Ведь именно он «провожает» андроидов в последний путь: под прессы трамбующего конвейера.

Ещё в самом начале нашего странного общения — сотрудничества? — он провёл мне экскурсию по своим владениям. После первого испуга я проникся интересом к его занятию. На свалке у него было оборудовано несколько зон, вытянутых вокруг охранной башни: с обширной площадки для сброса поступающего мусора, пришедших в негодность машин, мы перешли к упорядоченным рядам, где штабелями хранились отдельные части и детали, так называемые «биокомпоненты». Я с удивлением обнаружил, что на перерабатывающем конвейере сортировкой занимается группа работающих андроидов. Это было так жутко, но для них, казалось, не происходило ничего необычного. А мой смеющийся экскурсовод, уводя меня дальше, объяснял мне: «Нет, они совсем не рабы. Просто им больше некуда пойти. Они были созданы для работы, срок службы их батарей больше полутора сотен лет. А из-за постоянно обновляемых версий, появляющихся в продаже, от этих устаревших несчастных просто избавляются. Я лишь даю им возможность исполнить свою миссию. Поверь, я не удерживаю никого силой. Хм… Ведь и ты не торопишься сбежать от меня, не так ли?»

Разве я мог возразить? Да, я действительно сам по собственному желанию продолжал тайно пробираться через охранные блоки на территорию свалки, где меня ожидаемо встречало злобное рычание техномедведицы и смех её хозяина. Я увидел, как крошится под прессами белый углепластик, как выдавливаются остатки тириума из сломанных тел андроидов, как сплавляются останки в небольшие брикеты для отправки на заводы «Киберлайф», чтобы в череде переработок стать чем-то новым. Полезным. Хорошо продающимся. Мне показали, как заканчивается путь андроида в этом мире. Как не остаётся от него ничего, что бы напоминало о его существовании. Нет ни похорон, ни надгробных камней — никто не вспомнит о сломанной ненужной игрушке.

Кстати, о ненужных. Когда отец последний раз «обновлял» меня, он не только рассказал мне многое о том, как я менялся, но и показал мне предыдущие тела. Они хранились на складах «Киберлайф» среди сотен таких же безликих и мёртвых оболочек: тут были дети, старики, животные. Это называлось «пробные уникальные экземпляры». Их использовали для разработки следующих прототипов. Я понимал, что передо мной пустая вещь — чип и блоки памяти были при мне, — но лицо, которое я видел в отражении и которое было совершенно неузнаваемо без постоянной смены эмоций, было моим. Только на пару лет младше. Я представил, как эти оболочки используют для новых андроидов. Мне стало плохо. Отец, должно быть, просто хотел быть впервые со мною честен. Но, говоря по правде, вышло не очень. Он вообще был в тот день до странного задумчив. Рассказал, что недавно произошёл случай, когда андроид убил человека. Вроде как тот узнал, что его хотят заменить на новую модель, и съехал с катушек из-за этого. Отец сказал, что, возможно, их отдел вообще закроют, так как после случившегося последнее, что желает слышать правление, это об автономности андроидов и их самостоятельных решениях. «А что будет со мной?» — спросил я, даже не понимая, что надеюсь услышать. «Тебя уничтожат» или «нет, ты останешься жить с нами» — хоть что-нибудь, лишь бы не молчание в ответ. Увиденное в центре исследований что-то сломало внутри меня, и я понял, что ещё чуть-чуть — и случится нечто непоправимое. Поэтому и сбежал сразу же после переноса моего сознания в новое, теперь уже совершеннолетнее тело.

Домой я вернулся пару дней спустя. Просто блуждал по городу, не зная, куда пойти, и зависая у витрин с другими андроидами. Смотрел и не мог поверить, что бездумные тупые куклы передо мной — такие же разумные существа, как и я. Как брат… Как люди, которыми я был окружён. Никто из прохожих не тыкал в меня пальцем и не смотрел оценивающе, как на вещь. А вот на них… Хоть дома у нас не было других андроидов, но я знал об их существовании и видел рекламные проспекты и видеоролики по ТВ. То, что мне всегда казалось абсолютно нормальным, теперь явило всю свою мерзкую сущность. Мои мысли о том, что вещь передо мной не имеет прав и свобод, говорил Я-человек. А Я-андроид дрожал от страха и боялся оказаться в витрине вместо куклы перед ним. В эти минуты я представлял, что брат нашёл меня замершим возле одного из таких магазинов. «Вернись домой», — в его устах бы это прозвучало так легко. Мог ли бы я ответить на это: «У меня нет больше дома»? Конечно же, нет.

Отец ничего не сказал про моё отсутствие, и мне даже пришла мысль, что он хотел, чтобы я сбежал в действительности. В любом случае, никакого наказания не последовало. А мама лишь нервно кусала губы, умывая меня как ребёнка и очищая от уличной грязи. Потом я так и продолжал исчезать по ночам — благо, как теперь оказалось, спать мне совсем не требовалось. К утру возвращался, скорее всего, к разочарованию отца и затаённой радости матери. Наверное, мне бы действительно стоило сбежать, но я хотел напоследок ещё раз поговорить с братом.

Чувствую, как по спине проходятся лёгкими невесомыми прикосновениями. Без синтокожи я словно оголённый провод. Стоит до меня дотронуться, как в голове происходит взрыв из потоков информации и картинок. Я пока ещё учусь контролировать эту свою способность — в семье многие мои функции были отключены, чтобы в первую очередь у меня самого не возникало лишних вопросов. Быть андроидом не так-то просто. Когда отец назвал мне коды блокировки, открывающие доступ к присущим моей модели возможностям, мир для меня навсегда изменился. Я стал по-настоящему «видеть». Любая вещь перед глазами обрастала историей. Меня словно окунули в информационное море, не выдав спасательный жилет.

— Ау, приём! Не покидай меня! — С трудом возвращаюсь к реальности, концентрируясь на окрикнувшем меня человеке. Он вталкивает в меня что-то плотное и толстое. — Ну же, рекалибруй отверстие. Давай, давай.

Пытаюсь подстроиться, но тело не слушается. Давление внизу лишь усиливается, а мне остаётся бессильно дёргаться в путах и злобно рычать:

— Всё бесполезно. Хватит! Прекрати!

Мне страшно. Кажется, что я сейчас сломаюсь. Глаза застилает красным. Снова то же ощущение, как в тот день два года назад, когда я всё про себя узнал. Когда мы отмечали наш общий с братом день рождения. Общий потому, что разница между нами была небольшая — всего пару недель, — поэтому мы привыкли справлять такие дни вместе. Тогда я ещё был «человеком». У меня были простые человеческие радости. Я был счастлив… Если, конечно, я могу так про себя говорить. Я вообще теперь не уверен ни в одном испытываемом мной чувстве. Так вот брат в тот день отпросился у родителей на вечер в город. Он собирался отпраздновать отдельно от нас с друзьями. Я же привычно остался дома.

Ну, я думал, что останусь.

Где-то через час после его ухода в окно моей спальни на втором этаже постучались. Брат не стал заходить в дом, а забрался по решёткам через крышу террасы сразу ко мне. Он в очередной раз решил вытащить меня с собой. Только в этот раз с нами должны были быть его друзья и должно было произойти что-то особенное. Что-то, что он не хотел мне раскрывать. Что-то, от чего мне захотелось остаться дома и в то же время поскорее это испытать. Брат лишь заговорщицки прошептал мне на ухо: «Это будет нашим с тобой подарком друг другу».

Как же это всё было глупо.

Тот день многое изменил между нами. Тогда я впервые испытал то странное пугающее состояние, когда мир вокруг заволакивает красным и я перестаю владеть своим телом. И я не знаю откуда, но мне даже в тот самый первый раз стало ясно, что если я попытаюсь сделать что-то в этот момент, то произойдёт нечто плохое.

Мне грустно, но зато мысли о брате успокаивают меня. Я больше не чувствую себя запертым в алой клетке. Ведь я иду на всё это в том числе и ради него. Мир вновь обретает свои истинные цвета, и я концентрируюсь на сигналах, которые хаотично отсылает мне в голову тело. Провожу диагностику, как учился совсем недавно, готовясь к операции. Ага, вот. Новые биокомпоненты конфликтуют с базовыми установками системы. Вношу нужные коды в исключения, предоставляю доступ к обновлению поведенческих протоколов и запускаю рекалибровку под требуемые размеры… Чёрт, как сильно! Боюсь снижать восприимчивость, всё-таки это первый тест нового оборудования, и мне бы хотелось запомнить эти ощущения. Кошусь из-за плеча на… Гм-гм, как же он себя называл?

«А ты, правда, мастер в этом?» — «Мастер? Хм, ну тогда уж зови меня Грандмастер, золотце».

Каждый раз, когда я появлялся в его «владениях», меня преследовали сомнения. Стоило ли доверять ему? Я не назвал ему своё имя, он тоже. Смуглый, будто всю жизнь провёл на улице. Вокруг вечно ухмыляющегося рта залегли складки, идущие от крыльев длинного крючковатого носа. Меж бровей залегла глубокая морщина, словно он постоянно хмурится. Из-за чего, интересно? Цепкий взгляд из-под нависших век и абсолютно нечитаемое выражение тёмных глаз. Наше знакомство длилось уже не первый день, но я при каждой нашей встрече ожидал, что ему наконец надоест и он отдаст приказ своей любимице разорвать меня. «А ты везунчик, как я посмотрю. Если бы Топаз нашла тебя без меня, то твоя тушка валялась бы сейчас во-о-он в той кучке», — напоминал он мне, не давая задираться. Было в нём что-то безумное, нечто странное. Хотя в общении он казался абсолютно адекватным.

— Так, молодец. Теперь попробуй этот диаметр, — негромко шепчет он мне, похлопывая по спине.

Использованный «плаг», длинная пластиковая затычка, отлетает на тот же столик к испачканным вытекшим из меня тириумом инструментам. Следующий оказывается ещё толще, но за ним идёт совсем маленький в палец толщиной. Я послушно подстраиваюсь под требуемые параметры. Сжимаюсь, растягиваюсь. Новые биокомпоненты работают исправно, я не замечаю никаких сбоев или задержек в реакциях. Пытаюсь настроить выделение увлажняющей жидкости и слышу смех за спиной:

— Фу, аха-ха, какая мерзость. Не так обильно, иначе ты меня затопишь.

Понижаю показатель влажности почти вдвое и злобно огрызаюсь в ответ:

— Может прекратишь тогда испытывать на мне весь свой арсенал? Я не готовлюсь перепробовать… Э-э-э…

— Что, золотце? — с притворной заботой в голосе спрашивает он и впихивает, прокручивая, очередной «пыточный инструмент».

— Катись к… Ах… — Сбиваюсь и признаю своё поражение. — Не так сильно. Пожалуйста.

Грандмастер хохочет над моими попытками быть «хорошим мальчиком»: «Ну же, давай опробуем гиганта?» — «Мне достаточно среднего». — «Нет, давай всё-таки…» — «Нет, мне достаточно среднего! Ааах! Ты старый вонючий кусок… Чёрт, хватит! Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста!» — я продолжаю умолять, даже когда всё прекращается.


	3. Chapter 3

***

Перед глазами качается земля, проплывают какие-то запчасти и даже почти целые конечности, маячат полы скомканной у груди рубашки… Так, стоп! Что со мной? Вишу перекинутый через что-то большое и мягкое, и меня по ощущениям куда-то несут. Мягкое? Топаз?

— Да что такое происходит? — ворчу вполголоса, сползая с широкой спины медведицы.

Пытаюсь удержаться на ногах, но тут же валюсь прямиком в пыль — треклятый Грандмастер не удосужился подтянуть мне брюки, и они так и висят мешающим комком у щиколоток! Топаз шустро разворачивается на голос — какой же я идиот! — и пытается ухватить ногу раззявленной пастью. Непривычно видеть такую ловкость у здоровенной махины, но она — андроид, так что чему тут удивляться. Подпрыгиваю, пританцовывая вокруг неё и подтягивая узкие штанины — ух, какая злющая зверюга! Она невзлюбила меня с первого взгляда, отплачиваю ей тем же. Наверное, только «властителю» свалки с его странными вкусами могла придти в голову идея завести такое жуткое домашнее животное. То, что он также заинтересован и моей персоной, благополучно опускаю.

— Ну ладно, ладно! Идём к твоему хозяину.

Весь путь до охранной башни дрянная медведица пытается меня укусить. В конце концов ей удается зажать меня между баками с мелким мусором. Смотрю на неё и прикидываю, удастся ли оставить ей в пасти руку, а самому сбежать. Не думаю, что она действительно загрызёт меня — просто хочет попугать, — но всё равно готовлюсь в случае чего отключить болевые показатели. В самый последний момент прямо перед моим лицом она замирает, в раз превращаясь в безжизненный манекен. Смотрю наверх — мой спаситель выглядывает из-за ограждения на смотровой площадке, окаймляющей верхний этаж башни, держа в руках какой-то пульт. Видимо, с его помощью он может временно отключать сознание своей охранницы. Интересно, и долго он так наблюдал за моими «танцами»?

— Ну что застыл? Хватит играться с Топаз. Поднимайся ко мне.

«Играться». Посмотрел бы я, как она так «играется» с тобой, мой сверхвесёлый друг. Аккуратно обхожу застывшую фигуру и направляюсь ко входу в охранную башню. Яркие неоновые буквы «Вета» сияют где-то высоко надо мной — это название компании, которой принадлежит земля, а значит, и расположенный на ней мусорный полигон. Такие же буквы украшают главные ворота на въезде и столбы по периметру свалки.

В башне я бывал всего пару раз от силы за все посещения. Прямо перед ней находился основной сток поступающего «мусора». Довольно пугающее зрелище. Я видел мельком эту яму, заполненную копошащимися, всё ещё движущимися — «живыми» — андроидами. Когда я спросил, зачем нужно было располагать эту площадку прямо тут под окнами, то получил ответ: «Мне интересно». — «Интересно наблюдать за умирающими калеками?» — «Интересно, выберется ли кто-нибудь из них». Вот и сейчас я заметил, выйдя на смотровую площадку, как внизу сцепились сразу несколько андроидов. Частично их тела были всё ещё покрыты синтокожей, из-за чего казалось будто это борются измазанные в синей краске люди. Я замер ощущая, как разделяется сознание. Человек во мне видел в происходящем бессмысленные действия изувеченных механизмов, для андроида же это была настоящая схватка за жизнь. Мне показалось, упади я сейчас в эту гущу, то мне бы было не выбраться.

— Что? Не хочешь испытать себя? — подначивает меня мой «друг». — Это как «бои чемпионов». Приз…

— Приз — это вечность работать на тебя, прессуя своих же собратьев?

— Ну, не вечность. Полторы сотни лет всего лишь. Да и я не останавливаю никого, если кому-то взбредёт в голову сбежать.

— И «Киберлайф» не замечает этого?

— Чего? Пока никто не уходил далеко… Вот даже, посмотри вон на того, — послушно вглядываюсь и вижу, что одному из андроидов удалось отбиться от других. — Он — победитель! Но что же он не бежит, освобождённый?

Действительно, одинокая фигурка внизу замирает, словно не зная, что ей делать дальше. Поверженные же расползаются вокруг в поисках более слабых соперников, у которых можно отобрать необходимые детали: кому-то не хватает глаз, кому-то — рук или ног. Некоторые из них так и остаются обездвиженными, полностью истеча от полученных ранений «кровью».

— Это жестоко, — качаю головой и отворачиваюсь. — Куда бы он пошёл? Ненужная машина… Подделка.

Чужие злые слова вырываются откуда-то изнутри. Из полной ненависти и боли сердцевины. Той части, что пытается время от времени прорваться наружу, заливая всё алым. Или это человек во мне полон яда? Не знаю и знать не хочу. Я словно вновь переживаю тот день, когда моя жизнь навсегда разделилась на «до» и «после». Когда брат, его трое друзей и «злобная стерва», девчонка-заводила в нашей маленькой компании, собрались по-взрослому отметить наш день рождения.

На заправке, до которой мы привычно добрались на одном велосипеде — на машине нас бы уже услышали, — нас с братом уже ждала взятая напрокат тачка. Мы втиснулись на задние места, где уже кроме нас сидело двое: хмурый азиат и его уже порядком набравшийся и оттого изрядно весёлый сосед. «Стерва» подгоняла нас, хохоча и сигналя, а заросший патлами парень рядом разводил в термосе своё адское пойло: просто сливал туда всё, что у нас было. Честно говоря, было не так уж много — кто бы нам продал алкоголь в наши шестнадцать лет? — лишь то, что удалось незаметно стащить из дома. Мне пришлось согнуться в три погибели и усесться брату на колени, чтобы не выпасть, когда машина резко рванула с места. Мы выехали из пригорода и не ополовинив наших запасов, но к центральной части города термос уже был пуст. Конечно же, меня ожидаемо стошнило, как только движение закончилось. И как бывало и раньше, когда любая пища не из специального пакета попадала в меня. На что только мой брат рассчитывал в этот раз? Определённо упорство в его случае порой принимало маниакальные последствия. Успокаивало, что я был не один такой, бледно-зелёный, в подворотне за углом клуба — конечной цели нашего путешествия. Компанию мне составил уже не смеющийся «весельчак» и его хмурый сосед, который просто не выдержал, наблюдая за нами. Остальные беззлобно шутили над слабостью наших желудков.

Брат протянул мне воды в пластиковой бутыли, чтобы умыться. Я побултыхал пару глотков, очищая рот, и спросил его:

— Это точно того стоит?

— Не знаю, — развёл он в ответ руки и пожал плечами. — Я сам здесь впервые, ты же знаешь.

Это место было выбрано не случайно. Единственный клуб, куда мы, подростки, могли попасть и получить то, что хотелось, специализировался на предоставлении особых услуг. Он открылся за год до нашего с братом шестнадцатилетия и вместе с официальным стартом продаж секс-андроидов, искусственных партнёров для вечных одиночек. Здесь не спрашивали про возраст и не требовали документов. Ирония была в том, что купить выпивку было сложнее, чем попасть сюда. Единственные ограничения разрешались штрафами — я как раз изучал их, стоя у стены, пока мои товарищи препирались с грузным мужчиной, по-видимому, администратором, который не разрешал впускать в комнату больше четырёх посетителей за раз. За оторванную конечность или повреждённый покров удерживалась часть залога на карте посетителя. Если же андроид был полностью уничтожен, то клиент рисковал попасть в «черный список». Ну, или опять же просто заплатить штраф в половину стоимости испорченной вещи.

Сейчас горько и смешно вспоминать, но я действительно думал тогда только о возможных штрафах — боялся, что родители узнают, — а не о том, что вырванная из пластикового туловища нога указана в списке где-то между разбитой витриной и покорёженным настенным экраном.

Жестокий идиот.

Возвращаюсь с воздуха в башню, лишь бы оказаться дальше от воющей мешанины тел. Прижимаюсь щекой к серому бетону стен, желая ощутить хоть что-то неизменное в этом мире. Не скрытая панелями поверхность приятно холодит лицо. Слышу голос позади:

— О, не разыгрывай драмы, мой дорогой. Не становись скучным, иначе я зря потратил на тебя столько времени. Подделка? Люди добровольно закапывают себя, и ценность их жалкого существования ничего не стоит даже для них самих. Эти же борются за свою жизнь. Они голодны! И кто знает? Может, у кого-нибудь из них жажда будет настолько сильна, чтобы…

— Чтобы что? — Врезаю кулаком в стену перед собой и разворачиваюсь к нему, злобно переспрашивая: — Вечность скрываться, боясь и притворяясь…

— Ну а что «ты»? — Он смотрит на меня, склонив голову и хитро усмехаясь — мне кажется, или он подбирается ко мне, будто охотясь? — Разве не появился здесь, чтобы немного «измениться» и стать похожим на «живых»? — Он оба раза ставит в воздухе кавычки, и мне не нравится, к чему ведёт этот разговор.

— Не знаю, — и я честен, — можно ли такое существование назвать реальной жизнью? Я создан людьми. Я — вещь! Мои… Мои эмоции, чувства, желания — разве это всё не просто строчки кода? Зачем я существую? Зачем всё это?

Я так слаб. Есть в мире что-то слабее меня. Ничтожнее. Зачем я цеплялся за иллюзии? Закрываю глаза — вот бы ввек их не открывать. Исчезнуть.

— Вот как? — слышу его, наполненный злобой голос.

Меня швыряют в стену. От удара чувствую, как со спины сползла частично синтокожа. То, что я чувствую, человек во мне хочет назвать «болью». Грандмастер держит меня за плечи и дико улыбается, переспрашивая: 

— Вот как? Вот как?!

Не понимаю, что он собирается сделать. Его крик пугает меня. Пытаюсь оторвать его руки от себя, но уже тянет их мне под одежду. Оторванные пуговицы отлетают в стороны, и полы рубашки больше не скрывают живот. Тычок! Раз! Ещё один выше по рёбрам! Он знает куда жать — и вот я уже вижу, как обнажается белым кожа и жалкое синтетическое нутро раскрывается под чужими хищными пальцами.

Там внутри всё дрожит и пульсирует в такт. Я заворожён увиденным и расслабляю хватку на его руках… Он ласкающе проводит по торчащей толстой трубке в глубине — и меня пробивает ужасом. Мне кажется, я вижу, как через неё толчками движется «кровь». Он кладёт ладонь, обхватывая, на сияющее нечто в самой моей сердцевине. Смотрю на него: «Нет». — «Вот как?» — шепчет он мне в губы.

Рывок.

— Нет!

Это что, моё «сердце» на его ладони? Я падаю на колени, больше не удерживаемый его руками. Трясу головой, но перед глазами всё продолжает дробиться и расплываться. Конечности немеют, становясь чужими. Что это? Я умираю?

— Ну и каково это? Эй, — он трясёт меня за плечо, пока я шокировано моргаю, пытаясь хоть за что-то уцепиться взглядом, — ты слышишь?

Смотрю на него, потом на руку со сжатым в ней сияющим цилиндром. Неужели всё? Неужели это вообще всё?

Нет…

Нет.

Нет!

Движение вокруг словно замирает. Это сбой? Мои системы повреждены? Что это? Я вижу, как между мной и Грандмастером выстраивается стена. Я снова в алой клетке. И если раньше я бежал от этого чувства, каким-то необъяснимым чувством зная, что за «стеной», за этой преградой, меня ждёт нечто страшное, то теперь у меня нет выбора. Мгновение — и я вижу свой силуэт, ломающий стену передо мной. Мгновение — и я уже сам прорываю эту преграду. Краснота заполняет меня.

— Отдай! — ублюдочная скотина, мой псевдодруг, отступает от меня, пока я ползу словно раненое животное, оставляя за собой след из «голубой крови». — Отдай… Прошу!

— Зачем? Кто только что устроил тут экзистенциальные стенания о том, — он склоняется надо мной, выплевывая, — что он подделка? Под-дел-ка!

Не могу соображать здраво. Я даже слова его почти не понимаю. О чём он? Все мои системы вопят, что вскоре я отключусь. Одна единственная мысль заполняет моё сознание: «Я должен жить». То, что казалось мне унылым выживанием, теперь обретает ценность. За доли секунды я представляю, что могу прожить годы и века, просто скрываясь и притворяясь человеком. Я вижу другие страны, незнакомые мне места, где смогу найти себе убежище и просто жить. Я вижу мать и отца… Я вижу брата… Моя жизнь не может оборваться так нелепо. И если вопрос стоит о том, что важнее: жизнь стоящего и издевающегося надо мной человека или моя, — то ответ очевиден. Теперь мой ответ очевиден.

Рывком хватаюсь за показавшиеся вблизи ноги — глупец посчитал, что я слишком слаб, и подошёл ко мне ближе, — роняю тяжёлое тело и ползу по нему, нанося из последних сил удары. Он отпихивает меня и вытягивает руку с «сердцем» над головой. Я чувствую, что не смогу бороться с ним — моё время истекает. Начинаю, что есть мочи колотить по его груди и животу — если я сдохну, то заберу его с собой! Полы ярко-жёлтого балахона, в который он одет, распахиваются. Смуглая кожа на груди в местах, где мои кулаки врезаются в неё, едва заметно светлеет. Удар! Под кулаком становится мокро. Мой враг оскаливается, с дикой силой впиваясь пальцами в моё плечо, почти выламывая его. Мы вплавляемся в друг друга в смертельном объятии, как две ядовитые змеи. Я просовываю ладонь в отверстие, в переплетение чего-то влажного и пульсирующего, даже не осознавая и не понимая полностью, что делаю. Мной движет лишь желание, нет, жажда выжить. Рука обхватывает что-то знакомое.

— Сделай это! — он рычит, и я чувствую под рукой вибрации от его голоса. — Ну же! Не сомневайся!

Моё сознание тускнеет, но я вырываю из распластанного подо мной тела сердце… И вставляю его себе.

Чёрт… Как же хорошо.

Валюсь набок, чувствуя, как начинает пульсировать ток тириума в моём онемевшем теле. Алое зарево уходит из моих глаз. Нет больше клетки, в которой я был заперт. Но, чёрт возьми, как же всё ощущается по-другому! Я лежу, смотря в потолок, и понимаю, что не осталось ни одного запрета в моём сознании. Я пробую ввести коды блокировок, но ни один из них больше не воспринимается системой. Что со мной? Это то страшное, что отпугивало меня раньше от перехода за «стену»?

— Тебе повезло, что мы идеально подходим друг другу, — слышу ворчание и протяжный стон рядом. Поворачиваю голову — Грандмастер впихивает бывшее «моё сердце» и устанавливает обратно сорванную мною защитную пластину с груди. Затем наконец-то глядит на меня: — Ты точно псих, — и добавляет с ухмылкой: — Я рад, что не ошибся.


	4. Chapter 4

***

История моего друга — мне вновь хочется его так называть — в чём-то была похожа на мою. Созданный для удовлетворения человеческих потребностей, ухода за хрупкими телами хозяев, служения им и послушания, он стал чем-то большим.

Его «брат» был эксцентричным чудаком и безумным скульптором. Он коллекционировал странные штуковины, попадающие на свалку — раньше туда свозили не только андроидов, а вообще любой технический мусор. Из собранной коллекции безумный гений создавал понятные только ему одному инсталляции и называл это «неосимволизмом». Музей современного искусства выставлял его творчество наряду со многими известными художниками. Ему даже повезло однажды находиться в одном зале с самим Манфредом. «Кем?» — «Ман-фре-дом! Известный художник». — «Никогда не слышал…» — «Уволь меня от собственного невежества». — «Пфф, рассказывай дальше!»

Однажды на свалке его «брат» заприметил, как какой-то андроид выкарабкивается из гущи поломанных деталей. Это была стандартная модель для домашнего использования HK400, выпущенная годом ранее меня. Неясно, что было в нём такого — может, это было его странное поведение или необычные реакции, — но в итоге этот андроид вначале стал частью коллекции скульптора, а затем и его личным помощником. Вместе они изучали выброшенные на свалку тела андроидов, модифицировали их и создавали из них монстров для пополнения коллекции. В какой-то момент скульптора захватила идея создать свою разумную копию. С помощью не совсем легальной — официально андроид был уже списан — и весьма дорогостоящей «услуги» на одном из заводов «Киберлайф» во внешность помощника внесли изменения. Хоть он и не стал полной копией скульптора, но внешне их всё же можно было принять за братьев. Так Грандмастер сделал первый шаг к тому, чтобы обрести полную свободу.

Как именно умер его «брат», мне так и не рассказали. Но, впрочем, подробностей его смерти, как и сам факт случившегося, за все эти годы не узнала ни одна живая душа. Грандмастер особенно выделил слово «живая». Тело умершего «брата» он похоронил где-то на свалке под грудами мусора. «А как же полиция? Друзья, знакомые, родные, ну или хотя бы руководство «Киберлайф»?» — «Мой дорогой, ты удивишься тому, насколько людям безразлична судьба какого-то сумасшедшего. Родных и близких друзей у него и так не было. Была проблема только с поклонниками его творчества, но и их удалось отвадить. Я просто стал затворником». — «Затворником…» — «Но не таким, каким был ты! Ха-ха, я бы посмотрел на того, кто бы осмелился запрятать меня в клетку».

Подделывая документы, исправно выплачивая налоги и, главное, продолжая выполнять утилизацию для «Киберлайф», ему удалось не привлекать к себе внимание и, соответственно, не попадаться на глаза полиции. Когда требовалось встретиться с кем-то лично, он напяливал на себя самые вычурные наряды из оставшегося после смерти «брата» гардероба и раскрашивал лицо синими чернилами. «Люди боятся безумия. Они не рискуют смотреть в лицо сумасшедшему и избегают его взгляда. О, не красней, золотце. Узнал себя?» — «Ты здорово меня пугал. Но, слушай, неужели это работало? Этот маскарад?» — «Хочешь что-то спрятать — выстави это напоказ». — «Хм, я запомню». — «Уж постарайся».

Я слушаю его историю, пока он аккуратно стирает с меня потёки тириумной жидкости после нашей борьбы за «сердце». На самом деле это был так называемый регулятор, благодаря которому и происходила перекачка и распределение насосом тириума по всему моему телу. В груди немного тянет, но мне сказано, что это вскоре пройдёт. Наши с Грандмастером сердца оказались взаимозаменяемыми, и я чувствую себя странно, понимая, что часть другого тела теперь во мне. Была ли предыдущая агрессия и атака просто проверкой меня, я не знаю. Да и спрашивать мне, честно говоря, совсем не хочется. Может, мой друг всерьёз собирался выкинуть меня к остальным, разочаровавшись? Мне чужда его жестокость к выброшенным на свалку андроидам, к его «играм чемпионов» — ведь он даёт шанс только тем, кто сам выбирается из мусорной ямы, — но в то же время я понимаю, что он сам прошёл через всё, чего требовал от других. Был выброшен за непослушание в незнакомый мир, где стал сам для себя победителем.

— Ты понимаешь, что это не может продолжаться вечно? — спрашиваю его перед уходом. — Кто-то всё равно узнает.

— Ты не знаешь и не замечаешь главного. Всё больше и больше «наших» попадают сюда, а значит, всё больше и больше из них «просыпаются».

— Но ты же говорил, что ещё никто не сбегал отсюда?

— Не будь так доверчив. Я мог солгать тебе во всём, что рассказал.

Останавливаюсь только у самых ворот, оглядываясь. Кажущаяся маленькой из-за разделяющего нас расстояния фигурка в жёлтом балахоне стоит на окаймляющей верхние этажи башни смотровой площадке. Как много он от меня скрыл? Мне он казался теперь прожившим миллионы и миллионы лет, хотя нас разделял лишь год. Он не удерживал меня и не требовал обещания вернуться. Лишь заметил в спину, что будет ждать как обычно. Должно быть, самодовольный ублюдок считал, что мы теперь связаны.

Но кого я обманываю. Конечно, мы связаны.

Домой я возвращаюсь, когда уже светает. Вижу перед входом припаркованный «додж» брата — и тут же мчусь наверх в его комнату. Он не возвращался домой с зимних каникул. Уехав два года назад в колледж при Колбриджском университете, чтобы иметь привилегии для поступления, и поселившись в учебном общежитии, теперь он бывал дома только два раз в год. И то, очень ненадолго. Каждый его приезд не длился и пары недель. Он словно сбегал из дома, стараясь не общаться с нами. И, прежде всего, со мной.

Я понимаю, что он может быть зол на родителей из-за вранья обо мне. Но ведь я-то ни в чём перед ним не виноват! Я был так же обманут! Но брат словно отгородился от меня, вычеркнув из своей жизни. Вот только я ведь жил всё это время только им. Его интересами. Его желаниями. Все эти два года без постоянного общения с братом я был словно во сне, просыпаясь лишь на краткие промежутки, когда тот возвращался домой. Однажды, перебирая личные вещи в комнате брата, я понял, что даже не знаю самых простых вещей о себе, как то: нравится ли мне музыка или люблю ли я животных. Во мне словно боролись человек и андроид, и каждый из них был мне незнаком. До последних событий я был полон страхов и сомнений. Иногда мне казалось, что засунь меня родители на чердак, то я бы простоял там в полном одиночестве до полного выгорания энергосистем. Настолько я был беспомощен.

Но только не сейчас, когда все сковывающие моё сознание запреты сломлены.

Стою перед закрытой дверью в комнату брата и не решаюсь войти. Сколько раз я проматывал в уме тот день рождения? Сколько раз продумывал, что нужно было сделать или сказать, чтобы ничего не произошло? Наверное, так бы и продолжалось, не решись я всё-таки на изменения и не встреть в своих поисках Грандмастера. Хотя сейчас понимаю, что вёл себя глупо, пытаясь найти необходимое на свалке. Я даже не думал, что будет потом. Как именно я буду себе заменять биокомпоненты или подойдут ли они мне — ведь я всё ещё не умел достаточно хорошо управлять стандартными для обычных андроидов функциями, вроде сканирования и распознавания предметов. Если честно, то всё это время после раскрытия правды о себе я даже и не пытался толком разобраться в том, что именно я умею и могу. Мне казалось, что если я просто буду продолжать игнорировать ту свою «нечеловеческую» часть, то она перестанет быть важна. Но оказалась не просто важна, это была сама моя суть.

Смыкаю пальцы на прохладном металле дверной ручки — о мой брат, как долго же я тебя не видел! — и слышу позади:

— Они с матерью внизу.

Отец стоит у лестницы — верно, услышал мой топот, пока я бежал наверх — и хмурится, глядя на меня. Да, выгляжу я так себе: рубашка разорвана, на узких брюках то тут, то там видна грязь. Хорошо ещё, что тириумную жидкость мне помогли стереть.

— Внизу?

— В столовой. Идём. — Его голос становится чуть мягче, и он протягивает мне руку. — Нам следует всем вместе поговорить о твоём будущем.

Мы спускаемся друг за другом. Отец ведёт меня за руку, как когда-то, когда привёл меня в этот дом впервые. «Это твоя мама, а это твой брат». — «Здравствуйте, я…» — «Привет! Всегда мечтал о брате». Эта семья — самое близкое, что у меня есть. И, пожалуй, единственное. Человек во мне назвал бы чувство, овладевшее мной, «страхом», но андроид готовится бороться и бежать — я уже перешёл границу и знаю ценность своей жизни. И если нужно будет оставить их, чтобы спастись, я это сделаю.

После тёмного коридора тёплый свет столовой кажется особенно ярким. Лица родных видны так ясно и чётко. Я не могу оторвать взгляда от сидящего напротив брата. А он буравит глазами стол. Брат напряжён — мама держит его за руку, сидя рядом. Отец присаживается подле меня и кладёт руку на плечо. Это почти что объятие — очень редкая ласка с его стороны. Значит, разговор будет действительно серьёзным.

— Это билеты, — отец выкладывает передо мной пухлый конверт, — и наличные. Банковские карты ты тоже получишь, но тебе будет лучше снять с них всё сразу же, как окажешься за границей.

Теперь уже меня мама держит за руку, пока я растерянно выслушиваю, что мне объясняют. План прост — мне предлагают исчезнуть. Уехать в граничащий с Детройтом канадский Виндзор, так как на территории соседнего государства не действуют законы, ограничивающие таких, как я. Отец говорит, что компания обеспокоена увеличением случаев непослушания и даже агрессии со стороны андроидов. Они называют такое поведение «девиацией». Исследования показывают, что это естественный процесс становления полной автономности андроидов. Как раз то, над чем отец работал все эти годы. И это громадный риск для «Киберлайф», так как получается, что каждый из андроидов в процессе развития потенциально способен стать «девиантом». Эта информация засекречена настолько, что даже не все сотрудники знают об этом. Посвящены только непосредственно те, кто занимался исследованием и, конечно, акционеры.

«Девиант», — мысленно пробую это слово. Так вот, что со мной происходило! Просто естественный процесс развития. Эволюция? Грандмастер называл это «пробуждением»…

Отец продолжает рассказывать об исследовании, начиная углубляться в научные теории, пока мама не останавливает его. С её слов всё становится более-менее понятным. «Киберлайф» уже принимает меры: был выпущен прототип андроида, способного выслеживать девиантов. Это особо защищённая модель — в её сознание подгружена специальная охранная программа, направленная контролировать действия андроида. И вскоре таких машин будет больше. Компания не хочет рисковать, поэтому любой намёк на автономность будет уничтожен.

— Уничтожен? — всматриваюсь в усталые мамины глаза и вижу в них страх за меня.

— Всё говорит о том, что и ты рано или поздно пройдешь девиацию…

— Если ещё не прошёл её, — добавляет отец, сжимая голову руками и вздыхая. — Если ты попадёшь в «Киберлайф», то тебя просто разберут на части. Твой чип изымут и исследуют. Ну и, быть может, перезагрузят, стерев все воспоминания и твою личность.

Брат выскакивает из-за стола раньше, чем я что-то успеваю сказать. Смотрю на отца и мать, не зная, говорить ли им, что я уже тот страшный девиант, которым они меня пугают. Я запутался.

— Начинай собираться, — отец встаёт и, смотря на нас с матерью, продолжает: — Твой рейс в одиннадцать, и через три часа я отвезу тебя на вокзал. В Канаду ты отправишься один, но когда будет спокойнее, то либо мать, либо я тебя проведаем.

У лестницы меня нагоняет мама и шепчет:

— Поговори с братом. Возможно, вы ещё долго не увидитесь.

А он, интересно, захочет со мной говорить? Всё равно поднимаюсь наверх и опять замираю перед входом в его комнату. Прижимаюсь лбом к двери, думая, что же сказать. Быть может, стоит начать с воспоминаний: «А вот помнишь, как было хорошо в детстве?» — или просто быть честным: «Эй, я вот уезжаю, но знаешь, ты всегда был мне дорог».

Дверь распахивается — и я чуть не падаю вперёд. Хорошо, что брат ловит меня, и мы замираем в объятиях друг у друга. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! Ни единой мысли в голове. Что сказать?

— Э-э-э, может отвезёшь меня? Ну, и по городу покатаемся на прощание?

Что за чушь я несу? Брат отпускает меня, отступая и непонимающе и даже, кажется, растерянно переспрашивая:

— Что, уже пора?

Мы смотрим друг на друга, поврослевшие и ставшие чужими, и не братья, и не… Друзья? Любовники? Отметаю последнюю мысль и отвечаю:

— Ну да, чего тянуть?

Мне хватает нескольких минут, чтобы сбросить рваньё и переодеться. С собой я беру лишь смену одежды и планшет. Забрасываю свой небогатый скарб в рюкзак и бегу вниз, где у входа уже стоит брат и что-то выслушивает от родителей. «Зачем так рано?» — мама бросается ко мне, и я чувствую, как она дрожит и как намокает ткань на моём плече. Отец обнимает её со спины, и мы замираем на миг: мать, отец и их сын — счастливое семейство. «Не вини меня, — тихий голос отца накладывается на всхлипывания матери. — Я был глуп. Хотел создать нечто новое. Хотел увидеть рассвет нового мира». — «А получилось создать лишь что-то чуждое ему?» — Мне хочется, чтобы эта фраза звучала обвиняюще, но я почти что плачу: я словно ребёнок, жалующийся отцу.

Да, я и есть такой ребёнок.

Вырываюсь из рук матери и бегу к машине:

— Да заводи же!

Брат послушно жмёт на клапан зажигания, а я оглядываюсь на стоящих на крыльце родителей. Машина не успевает проехать и метра, как я выскакиваю из неё и несусь к ним. Вцепляюсь в плачущую маму и отца и шепчу им, задыхаясь: «Я прощаю! Я всё-всё прощаю!»

И я понимаю, что это чувство — «боль». И я никогда ещё не испытывал такой сильной боли.


	5. Chapter 5

***

Брат останавливается у заправки и выходит пополнить бак. Я остаюсь в машине, смаргивая слёзы. Мне стыдно, ведь я знаю, что эту функцию можно отключить. Но в то же время, мне становится легче от ощущения стекающих по лицу капель. Словно боли внутри становится чуточку меньше.

В последний раз мы были тут вместе в тот злополучный день, когда собрались на день рождения в клуб. Брат вёл «наш» старый велосипед — из-за «болезни» у меня не было своего, — а я сидел позади, прижимаясь ухом ему между лопаток. Когда он смеялся или что-то говорил, то я слышал, как его голос рождается где-то у него внутри. Где-то там рядом с сердцем. Руками я чувствовал, как часто он дышит, торопясь поскорее довезти нас до заправки, где ждали его друзья на машине, и как сильно напрягается его живот на каждом витке педалей велосипеда. И я был в тот миг как никогда счастлив.

В клубе нам пришлось выложить всё, что у нас было. Точнее, что было у брата и его друзей — я не имел карманных денег. По расчётам должно было хватить на один полный сеанс, но администратор всё равно выдал нам карту всего на полчаса. Сказал, что остальное время берёт за «перегруз» — мы всё-таки уговорили его пропустить нас вшестером. Мы ещё ненадолго зависли перед витринами с секс-андроидами, выбирая модель и препираясь: «Рыжую!» — «Нет, давайте этого парня». — «Нет, давайте эту!»

Трое — весельчак, хмурый азиат и патлатый — выбрали девушку, которая крутилась подле нас на шесте и завлекающе улыбалась. Брат ткнул в темноволосого парня и посмотрел на меня. Я же, краснея, кивнул. Ну, та модель действительно мне понравилась, и я согласился не только из-за того, что никогда не спорил с братом. «Стерва» хитро посмотрела на нас, а затем повисла на парнях: «Хочу девчонку!» — и показала нам язык. День рождения был наш, но в компании решало большинство. Брат пожал плечами и, смеясь, сказал: «Мне всё равно, а тебе?» — «Мне тоже», — и я опять был во всём с ним согласен.

Нас провели в залитую розовым и лиловым комнату, где мы принялись тут же дурачиться, перекидываясь подушками и прыгая на громадной кровати в центре. Я чувствовал, что все взбудоражены ожиданием и пытаются вести себя уверенно, что никак не вязалось с нашими юными телами и лицами. Брат уронил меня на кровать и чмокнул в нос, нависнув надо мной на руках. Его волосы выбились из хвоста на затылке и теперь свисали вокруг его лица, слегка подсвеченные розовым от настенных ламп. Я улыбался ему, видя его улыбку. И обнимал его также, как он, склонившись, обнимал меня. К нам на кровать свалились, хохоча, его друзья. И мы с братом в отместку принялись щекотать их.

Но вот открылись двери комнаты, и к нам вошла «она». Мы тут же стихли и разбрелись по углам: кто-то сел в кресла, кто-то на пол. На кровати нагло осталась сидеть наша заводила — девчонка. И я заметил, как покраснели от стеснения приятели брата — всё же мы оставались дурными, но неопытными подростками. Девушка-андроид, покачивая бёдрами, обошла нас по кругу и обратилась к девчонке:

— Что пожелаете?

— Вон, у них спроси! Это их день рождения, — ткнула она в нас с братом, влезшим в одно кресло.

Девушка-андроид подошла к нам и присела на колени. Она была очень красива, как я помню. Русые волосы собраны в высокий хвост — тяжёлая прядь волос падала с одной стороны на лицо, — тёплые карие глаза, пухлые губы, идеальная кожа. Брат с заминкой сказал ей станцевать нам, а весельчак выкрикнул: «Голой! Эй, у нас всё-таки полчаса». Все тут же уставились на то, как она обнажается: сбрасывает верхний чёрный топ, наклоняется, крутится, держа руки на полных грудях. Я чувствовал, что брат взволнован. Так бывало, когда мы оставались наедине, поэтому я сразу узнавал это состояние: у него внезапно перехватывало дыхание, расширялись зрачки, а кожа становилась очень горячей. Вот и в этот раз было так же. И пока другие посвистывали в нетерпении, когда девушка-андроида стянет свои маленькие чёрные трусики, брат повернулся ко мне и поцеловал.

Это был совсем не первый наш поцелуй. Я привычно закрыл глаза и принялся повторять движения его языка в моём рту. Мне было приятно чувствовать его тепло и влажность. Брат отстранился от меня, немного разочарованно хмыкая: «Ты никогда не отказываешь, но почему мне кажется, что никогда этого не хочешь?» — и уставился на показывающую свои изгибы девушку-андроида. И я снова не понял, чего от меня ждали. Наши друзья уже сбросили стеснение и теперь тоже пытались изобразить что-то похожее на танец. Брат присоединился к ним. Девушка-андроид — уже на кровати — целовала каждого, кто к ней подходил, и ласкала себя, извиваясь и принимая те позы, которые ей предлагали. Я сомневался, что кто-то из нашей компании действительно решится на что-то большее. Смелости хватало лишь на то, чтобы потрогать её влажное и истекающее соком лоно или прижаться к её упругим прелестям. Все пошлые разговоры в машине о том, кто что сделает, так и должны были, скорее всего, остаться пустой трепотнёй.

Меня кольнуло, когда я заметил, что брат тоже прижимается к ней. Не знаю зачем, но я подошёл к кровати и влез к ним под улюлюканье остальных. Брат посмотрел на меня, отрываясь от рта девушки-андроида, а затем что-то прошептал ей на ухо. И вот тогда это началось.

Она была полностью обнажена, поэтому, когда брат стянул с меня брюки, то ей сразу удалось притереться своей влажной щелью ко мне. Я непонимающе следил за действиями брата, как обычно не протестуя и не переча. Он сел позади девушки и между моих бёдер. Я не мог видеть, но понимал, что он пытается вставить ей. Это было так странно. Зачем ему понадобился я? Но вот она опустила руку и обхватила меня внизу. Там я был мягким и ожидаемо ничего не чувствовал. Я увидел в её взгляде какое-то сомнение — это была первая эмоция, которая отличала её от десятков других киберкрасоток в витринах секс-клуба, и это был первый раз, когда я понял, что за этой красивой, но штампованой внешностью есть кто-то «живой». Брат застонал за её спиной, и она словно очнулась, вновь принимаясь завлекающе улыбаться. Девушка сжала мой мягкий член пальцами у самого основания и направила в себя. Это было такое странное ощущение. Вначале, я будто провалился в дыру и решил, что член должен тут же выпасть. Но тут же меня обжало со всех сторон, и девушка прижалась бёдрами ко мне ещё теснее.

Наверное, это должно было меня возбудить, но я ощущал лишь приятные сжатия вокруг всё такого же мягкого члена и небольшую влажность из-за подтекающей из голого тела на мне смазки. Интереснее было чувствовать, как через тонкую перегородку в теле девушки-андроида движется мой брат, и наблюдать за ошарашенными лицами наших товарищей. «А что, так можно было?» — вопрошал один из них, смеша меня. Увы, я совсем не чувствовал возбуждения и лишь ждал, когда брат освободит задницу андроида, а значит, и меня.

Девушка склонилась ко мне ниже, так как брат начал всё сильнее двигаться. Теперь лицо синтетической красотки было перед моим, а за её плечом я видел стонущего брата. У него было так искажено лицо, как я никогда не видел. Я смотрел в его глаза, не понимая, что он ощущает. Это была боль? Неужели удовольствие может так изменять человека? Почти до неузнаваемости… Он задёргался, что-то жалко выстанывая. Мне послышалось моё имя, и я протянул руку к брату, которую он тут же сжал, прижимая к своей груди. Он тяжело задышал, а затем перекатился рядом на кровать. Под хохот и аплодисменты. Кто-то даже выкрикнул: «Классное порно! Ты просто звезда».

Я чувствовал, как прохладный воздух касается моих измазанных в вытекшей смазке и сперме брата яичек, а мой член всё ещё тесно обжат в теле девушки-андроида. Та всё так же прижималась ко мне, глядя мне прямо в глаза. Но совсем не улыбаясь. Мне показалось, что это из-за того, что её склонённое лицо никто не видит, кроме меня. И будто, это что-то особенное, что я могу видеть все эти странные, но настоящие эмоции в её глазах. Что в них было? Неужели это грусть? «Поцелуй её», — тихо сказал мой брат, криво усмехаясь. Он уже привёл себя в порядок и теперь, полулёжа, наблюдал за мной. Я вновь посмотрел на девушку в своих объятиях, но она уже снова была пустой куклой, послушно сжимающейся на моём члене. С приклеенной сексуальной улыбкой. Подделкой. И я сделал, что «приказал» мне мой брат.

Это был удар тока? Нет… Это мне показалось… Я понял, что отпихиваю испуганную девушку от себя, сам при этом пытаясь то ли сползти с кровати, то ли стереть странное ощущение со своих губ. Никто из находившихся в комнате не обращал на нас внимание, наши друзья уже были заняты только собой, неумело флиртуя с заливисто хохочущей «стервой». Только брат шокировано смотрел на меня. На мои губы.

Что с ними?

Я посмотрел наверх, где в зеркальном потолке отражались наши распластанные на кровати тела. Вначале из-за розового освещения я даже не понял, что это… Я тёр и тёр своё лицо, и даже царапал его. Но ничего не менялось. Я вскочил, путаясь в свалившихся к ногам штанам и шарахаясь от растерянной девушки-андроида, а затем вылетел из комнаты, на бегу одеваясь и распихивая всех на пути. Я выскочил куда-то в холл, где, мне казалось, каждый андроид смотрел только на меня. Сжимая рот руками, я побежал наугад между витринами, не понимая, в какой стороне выход. Я слышал, что брат зовёт меня где-то позади, но не оглядывался. Наконец, мне повезло выскочить в какое-то подсобное помещение с кучей коробок, но где никого не было. Не знаю, сколько я провёл так времени. На меня накатывал алый туман, и я не понимал, мерцает и изменяется так свет или это мои глаза заливает красным. Я боялся думать: каждая мысль толкала меня в подобие безумия. Я словно наяву видел, как вокруг меня в алом тумане выстраивается полупрозрачная клетка. Клетка, где любое моё движение или даже размышление может привести к краху.

Я даже не понимал, к краху чего может это привести. Каким-то непонятным чувством я уже тогда знал, что может произойти что-то страшное. И словно кто-то мне кричал: «Нельзя! Нельзя! Нельзя!»

В комнату кто-то проскользнул тенью, пока я, замерев в углу, наконец пришёл в себя. Это была та девушка-андроид, но теперь она вновь была без привычной маски пошлости и доступности. Она казалась настоящей. И живой. Она подошла ко мне, с тревогой взглядывая ко мне в глаза. Затем протянула руку, будто предлагая помощь — и в комнату влетел брат.

«Уходим отсюда. Сейчас же», — его голос звучал так непривычно сурово. Я направился к нему, но вдруг девушка-андроид схватила меня за предплечье. Я оглянулся на неё, пытаясь вырваться, и увидел, как с её и моей руки сползает кожа, обнажая нечто белое. Искусственное. «Отстань от него!» — брат резко дёрнул меня к себе, отпихивая девушку в тот же угол, где я до этого скрывался. Она никак не прореагировала, вновь надевая маску и словно «умирая», становясь обычной секс-куклой.

Брат протащил меня через галерею залов с витринами наружу, пока я прижимал к себе руку, будто баюкая. Мне не было больно, просто я боялся, что кто-то увидит это белое пластиковое покрытие под моей кожей. В машине, пока брат побежал обратно в клуб за своими друзьями, я рассмотрел руку внимательнее. Ничего не было. Кожа как кожа. Ничего необычного. Я повернул к себе зеркало, разглядывая лицо. Но тоже ничего не увидел иного. Странного. Того, что заметил в испуге в отражении на потолке розовой комнаты. Того, как мои губы побелели. Так же, как побелели её.

А ведь она — андроид…

Я — андроид?

Друзья моего брата так и не поняли, что произошло, решив, что я просто испугался и застеснялся, поэтому и убежал. Мне несколько раз повторил и патлатый, и весельчак, что ничего ужасного не было. И что, мы все «свои». И что, это была просто кукла… И что секс с ней ничего не значит. И мне нечего стыдиться.

И что я теперь точно взрослый.

И совсем не больной.

На самом деле они были хорошими друзьями. Только в тот момент их слова словно рвали меня на части. Не знаю даже, как доехал до заправки. Я постоянно повторял себе, что не должен ничего делать, чтобы вновь не оказаться в алом тумане, которого боялся. Поэтому сидел очень тихо, стараясь слиться с автомобильным креслом.

Наконец мы остались с братом вдвоём. Он принялся искать велосипед, который мы обычно бросали прямо у дороги в высокую траву. Я подошёл, тоже желая помочь искать, но брат схватил меня за грудки и чуть не поднял — так сильно вцепился. «Если это какая-то игра или опыт надо мной, то ты и отец пожалеете», — прошипел он мне, отталкивая. Возвращались мы молча. Я уже не прижимался к его спине и не цеплялся за пояс. Сидел, балансируя на багажнике и держась за выступающие крепления. Дома нас уже ждали родители, которые заметили моё отсутствие. Сердитый выговор отца прекратился, так и не начавшись, когда на него накинулся с обвинениями мой брат. Он кричал, что не позволит ставить над собой опыты и что отцу стоит забрать свою механическую игрушку. Мама усадила меня за стол и пыталась выспросить, что случилось, пока вокруг нас разражалась буря. Потом она замолчала, когда брат уже начал говорить о том, что знает, что я — андроид, и лишь беспомощно переглядывалась с отцом.

Это была самая длинная ночь в моей жизни.

Но вот брат возвращается в машину. Баки заполнены, и он смотрит на меня в ожидании. Это странно. Обычно он всегда говорил, куда мы направляемся в очередном полуночном походе. А теперь я говорю ему, что делать. Скорее всего, это будет наша последняя встреча, и я вижу по глазам брата, что он тоже это понимает. Он больше не бежит от меня, зная, что вскоре я его покину навсегда. Наверное, нам стоит закончить то, что мы когда-то начали, играя. Я называю ему место, куда меня нужно отвезти. Надеюсь, что адрес он найдёт сам. Брат непонимающе смотрит на меня, и тогда я его целую.

И это совсем другой поцелуй. И он это чувствует. И наконец-то чувствую и я.


	6. Chapter 6

***

Мотель, в который мы приехали, был первым же по пути в город. Я продолжал целовать брата всё то время, пока мы ехали, а потом не прекращал липнуть к нему, даже когда он брал ключи у заспанного старика, неодобрительно смотревшего на наши ласки. Мы ввалились в номер, не размыкая уст и едва закрыв дверь.

Падаю на кровать, тут же стягивая с себя рубашку и застревая в рукавах, так как забыл расстегнуть узкие манжеты. Приходится перевернуться и начать чуть ли не выдирать пуговицы. Проезжаю носом по постели — брат дёргает меня сзади, стаскивая с моей задницы штаны. Вот же несносный и нетерпеливый… Ох, он выцеловывает каждый выпирающий позвонок на моей спине. С новыми протоколами, которые я получил при установке биокомпонентов, мои ощущения расширились на несколько пунктов. Если раньше от прикосновений к моей коже я чувствовал лишь приятное тепло и скорее даже убеждал себя, что это похоже на удовольствие, то теперь, в моей голове вспыхивают десятки разных эмоций. Я даже не успеваю их осознавать. Мне жарко, стыдно и тут же хорошо.

— Помоги мне, — жалобно тяну, показывая скованные рубашкой руки. Брат расцепляет мне манжеты, кажется, всё-таки оторвав пару пуговиц, и прижимается губами к запястьям.

Человек во мне назвал бы это «желанием». Андроид же не думает, а просто хочет.

Стаскиваю мешающие штанины, почти сложившись пополам, и цепляюсь за носки, снимая и их, а брат уже спускается ниже, продолжая меня целовать. Или это я специально выгибаюсь, чтобы он прикоснулся ко мне там. Он трогает меня, и мне лезут воспоминания о том, что нужно контролировать выработку смазки, чтобы не «утопить» своего партнёра. Прогоняю непрошеные мысли о том, кто меня научил всему, и концентрируюсь на брате. Чувствую, что он пытается вставить в меня палец, рекалибруюсь под малый диаметр. Он стонет, шепча, что я очень узкий и тугой. Не понимаю и выглядываю из-за плеча: «Ты можешь вставить в меня что-нибудь толще, я подстроюсь». По вспыхнувшему лицу брата догадываюсь, что сказал что-то не то, но мне сложно сообразить, что именно. Он явно озадачен, но я не даю ему и шанса передумать — у нас и так мало времени. У нас всегда было мало времени!

Ложусь на спину, а потом, чуть приподнявшись, показываю ему, что могу сжаться вокруг двух, трех и даже четырех пальцев. Ощущения странные, я впервые трогаю себя сам. Я не касаюсь члена, но ощущения почему-то отдают и в него. Пробую «поставить» свою мягкую плоть. Концентрируюсь. Напрягаюсь… Это приятно? Брат с восторгом наблюдает за мной. Тело посылает такие разные сигналы: есть и боль, и расслабление. Я думал, что чувства при соитии однозначны и не имеют такую разную окраску. Брат же следит за моими действиями, сглатывая и почти не моргая. И даже по его лицу я не могу понять, что больше в его эмоциях: возбуждения или шока. Значит, у людей так же всё запутано? Добавляю немного смазки, чтобы её стало видно на моих пальцах, когда я развожу их ножницами, раскрывая себя, а затем откидываюсь назад, прижимая колени к груди и выставляя себя. Ну же, действуй.

Первое движение во мне отзывается удивлением. Это что-то новое. Что-то странное. Смотрю в глаза нависающего надо мной брата и вижу в них отражение своих эмоций. Ведь он тоже впервые пробует меня. Растягиваюсь вокруг него, подстраиваясь. Впускаю его глубже. Вот так. Складываю, выпрямляя, ноги на его плечи — кончики сильно отросших за полгода волос брата щекочут мне щиколотки. Он морщится. Кажется, я прижал несколько прядей у его лица. Приподнимаюсь чуть-чуть, а он делает пару сильных толчков, словно наказывая. Вот только меня прошивает чистым удовольствием. Ах! Вот оно. Вот этого люди всегда ищут? Обхватываю член ладонью, лаская в такт движениям брата — мне неудобно, но это того стоит.

— Ещё, пожалуйста! — кричу, и мне совсем не стыдно.

Брат чуть отклоняется и приподнимает мои бёдра над кроватью. Напряжённый член шлёпает мне по животу, и я вновь стискиваю его, но даже такое простое прикосновение влажной головки к коже уже влияет на мой самоконтроль. Мне сложно совладать с собой. Я боюсь, что сожмусь некстати или выделю слишком много смазывающей жидкости. Пытаюсь держать себя максимально раскрытым, но брат словно специально всё сильнее ударяет бёдрами по моим. Чёрт! Он словно хочет проткнуть меня. Я выкрикиваю против воли. Брат лишь крепче перехватывает мои ноги и почти встаёт на колени. Его член теперь ходит во мне чётко сверху вниз, горячим поршнем взбивая во мне смазку так, что хлопки между нашими телами становятся невыносимо стыдными и громкими. Я начинаю стонать на каждое его движение. Сигналы в голове говорят, что это боль. Но я им не верю, мне слишком хорошо сейчас… Сжаться на выходе, раскрыться перед ударом — я мотаю головой на подушке, пытаясь не сбиться с ритма. Вот оно! Это чувство, та самая чистая эмоция, прошивает меня. Я не успевают понять, какого спектра она и силы. И мне кажется, что это смесь из боли, наслаждения и расслабления. Что в этом чувстве больше? Не понимаю… Я лишь слышу, как брат кричит моё имя на пике. Теперь я слышу это точно.

Мы неподвижно лежим, сцепившись и прижавшись друг к другу. Между ног влажно, я чувствую, как вытекает сперма из моего ритмично рекалибрующегося для сжатия отверстия. Нужно подняться и выпить воды, чтобы полностью восполнить баланс для увлажняющей жидкости, а также чтобы вымыть из себя всё лишнее. Теперь мне нужно будет постоянно следить за новыми биокомпонентами. Ну, если, конечно, я собираюсь вести «человеческий» образ жизни на новом месте жительства… Встречаться с другими людьми. Заводить «отношения». Неужели я действительно больше не увижу Детройт? Я даже и не был никогда в канадском Виндзоре. Да где я ещё только не был.

Стою в узкой душевой кабине, смывая с себя остатки всех телесных жидкостей, и вспоминаю, что в предсмертном бреду живо представлял себе, как буду посещать другие страны, скрываясь и прячась, словно герой из шпионского фильма. Это казалось заманчивым, но после того, как я понял, что это — чувствовать кожей тепло льнущего ко мне человека, — я уже не уверен в своих желаниях. Разве этого я хочу на самом деле? В груди тянет, напоминая о… О ком? О самовлюблённом ублюдке, что только и делал, что издевался с самого первого дня, как мы познакомились? А уж когда он узнал, что я хочу «модифицировать» себя, то есть, говоря по-простому, заменить неработающие детали на те, которые приблизят меня к человеку, то принялся за меня с двойным рвением. Мне даже кажется, что он предложил свою безвозмездную помощь, только чтобы лишний раз посмотреть, как я буду краснеть и стыдиться, и при этом продолжать лежать перед ним, раздвинув ноги.

Моя в чём-то идиотская идея — приблизить внешне и функционально себя к настоящему человеку — зародилась ещё два года назад. Когда прошёл первый шок от того, что я — андроид, мне начали приходить в голову мысли, что стоит попытаться сделать хоть что-то, чтобы соответствовать людям. Мне казалось, что это единственный верный путь, а также, что брат зол именно из-за того, что я не мог «правильно» ему отвечать и реагировать. На его поцелуи я лишь хмыкал, закрывал глаза и повторял движения языка в своём рту. Его прикосновения и объятия не будили во мне ничего, чего бы он, как мне казалось, хотел. То, что брат кричал тогда в тот злополучный день отцу, что подозревает опыты над собой, я не брал в расчёт. Много позже мне пришло понимание, что это действительно было так. Ведь с моей стороны не было ничего отличающегося от обычного поведения, тогда как именно по реакции брата судили, соответствую я или нет. Лишь его привязанность ко мне и убеждала отца, что эксперимент успешен, и андроид в лице меня может быть автономен и самодостаточен.

Вот только я всё равно оставался подделкой человека. И я вцепился в идею, что если физически буду соответствовать секс-андроидам, а значит, подходить другим людям, то смогу отвечать брату на равных. Я до сих пор помнил его искажённое наслаждением лицо, хотя он был впервые с той девушкой. Мне казалось, это она его так сильно завела. Но сейчас я понимаю, что это был я. Это всегда был я.

Возвращаюсь в комнату к брату, тот, кажется, дремлет. Это даже забавно, как беззаботно он выглядит. Словно и не было ничего разделяющего нас. Приникаю к нему в полуобъятии, чтобы ненароком не разбудить. Нам остаётся не так много времени до моего отъезда, но эти мгновения очень важны для меня. Да и для него, я думаю, тоже. Кто был из нас исследуемым на самом деле? Мне всегда казалось, что это только он влияет на меня. Но то, как он отчаянно потянулся ко мне, понимая, что эта встреча будет последней, дало мне подсказку: он так же зависим от меня, как и я от него. Обман лишил его брата, меня же — всей семьи. Но мы всё равно могли бы остаться друг у друга.

Осторожно поднимаюсь и вытаскиваю конверт из брошенного рядом с кроватью рюкзака. В нём билеты, наличность и карта-идентификатор, чтобы я смог спокойно перейти через границу. Читаю незнакомое имя и фамилию — так будут звать меня с этого дня. Наверное, у Грандмастера тоже что-то вроде такой подделки. И опять непрошеные мысли о моём безумном друге лезут мне в голову.

Вспоминаю его одинокую жёлтую фигурку, которую я оставил за собой, уходя со свалки. Он сказал, что не считает себя запертым в своих владениях и что его одиночество не сравнить с моим затворничеством. Вот только даже при всём желании он оставался андроидом. И я думал: «А что, если за ним придут те «другие», про которых говорил отец? Те, у которых в головах загружена специальная охранная программа, не позволяющая им «проснуться» и стать такими, как я, Грандмастер и его подопечные».

Слышу, что у брата изменилось дыхание. Оборачиваюсь — так и есть, он уже проснулся. Смотрит на меня с немым вопросом в глазах.

— Я буду скучать по тебе, — отвечаю ему, хоть с его стороны и не прозвучало ни слова.

Он садится, чуть сдвигаясь по кровати ко мне ближе, и берёт в руки мой билет.

— А что, если я поступлю в канадский университет? У них же должны быть технические вузы?

Смеюсь и неверяще качаю головой, глядя на него. Да, он никогда не изменится. Если нужно пойти за другом, то он бросит всё. Но тут же грустнею, вспоминая, как он избегал меня эти два года. И даже, когда приезжал домой на каникулы, то более неловкого общения, чем между нами, точно ни у кого не было. Он словно видел вместо меня кого-то другого: «Э-э-э, привет». — «Привет, я так рад, что ты вернулся». — «Э-э-э, да. Наверное… Ну, ладно, давай бывай», — такие столкновения у нас бывали несколько раз ко дню, но брат всегда старался поскорее отвязаться от меня. Помню, как столкнулся с ним в гараже, где он протирал свой «додж». Я спустился специально, зная, что он ни за что не прервёт полировку и поэтому будет слушать меня. Но когда я увидел его сердитый взгляд, то растерялся, понимая, что совсем не этого хочу от него. Я шагнул назад и чуть не грохнулся, зацепившись за педаль, валяющегося у стены велосипеда. И тут же принялся скакать с запутавшейся в слетевшей велосипедной цепи штаниной, чувствуя себя идиотом. А потом брат, тихо ворча себе под нос, принялся распутывать меня. Он поднял грязный, покрытый пылью велосипед, чтобы вновь поставить у стены, но замер тотчас же, как я положил руки на его сжатые ладони. Я не успел ничего сказать, как брат замотал головой и часто заговорил:

— Не надо. Не надо этого. Это всё неправда.

Я отшатнулся от этих жестоких слов. Чтобы ни было, но то, что я испытывал, не было ложью для меня. Была ли это специальная программа, заставившая меня испытывать симпатию к каждому члену моей семьи, или ещё какая-то придумка отца, но для себя я знал, что в каждую минуту нашего общения был честен. Мне было горько, что брат может так просто переступить через всё, что нас связывало. Может, что-то изменилось в моём лице, но брат внезапно обнял меня. Так же крепко, как и раньше. А затем с горечью прошептал:

— Жаль, что я не могу больше тебе верить.

— Я никогда не врал тебе! — в тот момент я, наверное, впервые ощутил что-то похожее на злость.

Даже когда открылась правда обо мне, я совсем не злился на отца или мать за обман. Мне было больно — да. Обидно — тоже верно. Но я не злился. А вот недоверие брата было для меня самым сильным ударом. За кого он меня принимал? Думал, что я записываю наши разговоры, а потом передаю их в «Киберлайф»? Или что мной управляет кто-то неизвестный в моей голове?

Мы так ужасно поссорились в тот день — кричали и бросались всем, что попадало под руки, друг в друга, — что даже не разговаривали до самого отьезда брата обратно в колледж. На «додже» всё ещё видны царапины от той ссоры. Тут не справится простая полировка. А теперь мы вроде как помирились, но между нами всё равно столько недосказанности.

Мне приходит дикая идея: а что бы сказал брат, увидь он «бои чемпионов» между умирающими андроидами? Видел бы он только копающихся в мусоре машин или смог бы понять, что перед ним происходит настоящее сражение за жизнь? Я беру его ладонь в свою и думаю, что будь он андроидом, то мы бы соединили наши скрытые под синтокожей поверхности и разделили общие на двоих эмоции. Он бы смог понять всё-всё.

В груди снова тянет — или это моя придумка, чтобы лишний раз вспомнить об оставленной на свалке сволочи, — и я наконец решаюсь. Вскакиваю и спешно натягиваю на себя разбросанные у кровати вещи. Брат тоже поднимается следом, переспрашивая:

— Сколько я спал? Мы опаздываем?

— Нет, — смотрю на него, застёгивая рубашку. — И знаешь, я доберусь до вокзала сам.

— Сам? Но…

— Надеюсь, отец не говорил, чтобы ты следил за мной? Я смогу добраться один, и мне не нужны провожатые.

Брат комкает в руках одежду. И кажется, всё понимает. По крайней мере, он предлагает:

— Может тебе нужна машина? Ну, добраться. До «вокзала».

Невольно улыбаюсь — знаю ещё одного такого любителя ставить кавычки в воздухе. Ловлю брошенные мне ключи и подбрасываю их в воздухе. Они весело звенят, торопя и подгоняя меня. Мне действительно лучше поскорее уйти, иначе я просто не смогу расстаться с братом. Даже после душа мне слышится его запах на мне, и я чувствую, что хотел бы вновь испытать это необыкновенное чувство, когда несколько разных эмоций овладевают мной и омывают сознание сильным цельным потоком.

У самого входа брат всё-таки останавливает меня и, прижимая к двери, грубо целует. Не знаю, что он хочет передать мне этим. Своё желание? Я чувствую коленом, что он немного возбуждён. Или, быть может, тоску? И я тоже не знаю, когда мы снова увидимся. Он так сильно толкается в меня бёдрами, потираясь, что хлипкая дверь грозит не выдержать его напора. Отталкиваю его и вылетаю прочь наружу. Ещё немного, и я бы сам встал перед ним на колени, предлагая свой зад с максимально раскрывшимся и уже влажным отверстием. Идеальная секс-кукла.

— Не забыл ничего? — Мне в спину прилетает рюкзак, и, пока я потираю поясницу, брат хохочет надо мной, стоя полуголым в дверях: — Не трусь. Ты можешь просто сказать «нет». Не обязательно всегда соглашаться.

Смотрю на него, залитого солнцем, надеясь навсегда сохранить его образ в памяти. Он самый важный для меня человек. Самый близкий. Мой.

И я тоже смеюсь:

— Хорошо, я это запомню!

Быстрее иду к машине, завожу её и, не оглядываясь, уезжаю. Позволяю себе остановиться, только когда оказываюсь в промышленной зоне.

Я отключаю слёзные протоки — сейчас мне нельзя расслабляться. Нужно выбирать — ведь впереди развилка. Я машинально отмечаю локации на указателе, но не нахожу себе нужной. Где направление на «решение всех проблем»? Или дорога к «стань человеком»? Названия на дорожном знаке мне ничего дают.

Я знаю, что если поеду направо, то успею добраться вовремя на автовокзал, откуда смогу перебраться в безопасный для андроидов Виндзор. Безопасный до поры до времени. Достаточно одному заводу «Киберлайф» появиться на территории Канады, и под влиянием компании будут приняты ограничивающие свободу андроидов законы. Конечно, можно будет бежать дальше. Ведь этот мир так велик, что и для меня в нём найдётся местечко.

Или можно не сворачивать и ехать только прямо, прямо, прямо… Пока не закончатся промышленные склады и ангары и не откроется громадная технопустыня, где меня будет ждать Грандмастер. С колким языком и странными шуточками, заносчивый и самовлюблённый. И безмерно одинокий. Настолько одинокий, что, привязавшись однажды к хищному и опасному андроиду-медведю, сделал его своим домашним питомцем. Настолько одинокий, что, встретив случайно такое же разумное и похожее на него существо, решил во всём ему потакать. И даже выполнил его давнее и глупое желание… Ну и ещё облапал, оскорбил и чуть не убил тоже.

И в то же время я вспоминаю грустную кибердевочку из клуба «Рай». Вспоминаю новеньких андроидов в витрине магазина, перед которым однажды простоял битый час. Перед глазами всплывают бесконечные груды изувеченных тел на свалке и тут же их сменяют мои бывшие копии.

Отец, мать, брат… Воспоминания мелькают так быстро. Вот мой первый день дома, а вот и первое открытие, и радость из-за этого.

Как много всего. И как сложно на чём-то одном остановиться…

Решение даётся мне неимоверно тяжело. Но в тот же самый миг, когда я определяюсь, с моих плеч словно спадает груз — теперь у меня есть цель. И следующие шаги к ней делать очень легко и спокойно.

Жму на газ — передо мной открыты все дороги. Я знаю, будет сложно. Но мне совсем не страшно. Человек во мне с интересом ждёт будущих открытий, а андроид… Андроид наконец-то свободен.


End file.
